Lannia Winterstorm
=History= Lannia, the daughter of Nysse Winterstorm, was a child of the church almost from the time that she could walk on her own. She only vaguely remembers her mother handing her to the priestesses before she left. The Temple of Elune became her home and her family. It is also where she adopted a habit of referring to all Night Elves as her brothers and sisters. When many are around, she will refer to them using "Brother" or "Sister" as a title. She also tends to speak formally as she was trained. The young Winterstorm priestess was charged with learning about the blight on the world outside and was sent to Stormwind soon after her basic studies were completed. There a young man named Durmeth was assigned as her guide. It was soon after that she met "The Greyseer", also known as Tharion Greyseer. Upon learning of her thirst for knowledge of the blight, she was taken under the demon hunter's wing and was taught about the Scourge and Demons. Determined to help, Lannia valiantly accompanied Tharion on his travels whenever she could. She looked up to him and respected his efforts that had gone unseen by any of Elune until then. It was thus that Lannia became the bridge between the Netherbane and the Temple of Elune, a representative that Elune was still fighting. It was later during a rather rocky time that it was thought that Tharion might be dead that she realized that those of the Netherbane had also become family to her. Lannia was devastated until Tharion was found much later. Secretly, she holds that he is not the same as before, but realizes that everyone changes, even her. After all, she was no longer as naive as she had been a short time ago. She is determined to stick by the Netherbane even though things may change, and when the wounded return from their battles she will tend them until she is strong enough to join them. Her constant companion, Durmeth, despite his rough exterior, stayed by Lannia's side long past when he was obligated to. He now fights in the Outlands that she is just now beginning to explore after a long meditative retreat at the Temple of Elune. Their home outside Stormwind lies abandoned as they once again venture out. =Physical Description= Lannia is small and delicate for a Night Elf. She just is just slightly shorter than average, but it is often not apparent as she carries herself well. At prayer and when serving in the temple she tends to wear the robes of an alcolyte, but her more formal robes and battle attire carry a much darker look making it seems as though it were two different people. -Formal Attire- Lannia tends to wear acolyte styled robes that are either red or white. These are her 'leisure' clothes that she is most comfortable in. She rarely wears these outside of the main cities nowadays. In fact, it is rare to find her in anything besides her battle attire. These robes are pristine and well-kept and usually used when such attire in necessary. In the Outlands, such clothing would a waste of space when an extra healing potion could save your life. -Battle Attire- These robes are dark, tattered, and stained with blood. There almost seems to be sinister aura to these robes that contrasts with her smile and bright eyes and skin. Made from a tough fabric, these robes have withstood the elements and many battles. Many of the blood stains are not from her, but from her comrades. Perhaps that is why she chose to stray from white, perhaps the blood is a reminder of failure to heal her friends quickly enough as though the memory is not enough to keep her striving to do better. =Personality= Due to her formal upbringing with the Temple of Elune, Lannia has a tendency to sound haughty to those who don't know her. In reality, she has a gentle smile and word for those around her, and enjoys helping out others. Ideals: Love - "How can you protect that which you do not love?" Loyalty - "Without loyalty to a person or belief there is nothing but you." Determination - "This is ambition without the need to be the best."